


his pride

by bunntaro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2005 pride and prejudice is my religion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm a jane austen bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunntaro/pseuds/bunntaro
Summary: erwin sees himself in the hero of the book you're reading to him.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	his pride

**Author's Note:**

> jane austen now exists in aot canon >:)

“are you ready?”

“yes, please start.”

with a hand in his hair you started reading. “‘it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.’”

erwin’s eyes closed as soon as you started. he was so tired. planning the next expedition outside the walls was exhausting, constantly fighting with higher ups was exhausting, preparing to watch his comrades be murdered was exhausting. he was completely shattered, from things he had done, things he was doing and things that are going to happen.

hearing you read was a temporary bliss. he would lay his head on your lap, and you’d stroke through his hair until his body had completely relaxed. sometimes he’d fall asleep, you could always tell he was dreaming because the constant crease between his thick eyebrows would disappear. his face would settle and his hands would stop fidgeting - he’d be gone to the world.

he could hear you while he slept. your voice never faltered, remaining steady as you smuggled your ways into his dreams. it was often a pain when this happened, he’d imagine parts of the book that hadn’t happened, or your voice would mute for a moment as he fell into an even deeper sleep. he’d never ask you to repeat the parts he’d missed though, never wanting to delay you or stall the next book.

tonight he didn’t fall asleep but the serene look on his face could have tricked you, if not for his reactions to the text. occasionally his brows would furrow or his lips would purse, sometimes he’d huff a small laugh. he was quite animated tonight. when you had to turn the page, he’d chase your hand, tilting his head up until he felt your touch again. you weren’t sure if he knew he was doing it or not but it was sweet, very sweet.

“do you think i’m like mr darcy?” he asked, his eyes still closed. he’d heard the majority of the text by now but this was the first question he’d asked.

you had to think for a moment, humming as you flicked the previous pages. “not really, there are little things you both have in common but you’re not the same.”

a small smile graced his face, “what do we have in common?”

“you both have a lot of pride,” you started, squinting as you tried to put your words together. “but your pride doesn’t hurt you in the same way it hurts darcy.”

“what do you mean?”

you had to readjust yourself on the bed. “darcy’s pride causes elizabeth to hate him but your pride is part of what i love about you.”

erwin opened his eyes to gaze at your face, examining your features for the millionth time. it was a dreamy look that he reserved for you, one he knew flustered you beyond belief but he couldn’t stop himself.

“you love my pride?”

you hummed in agreement, you hand never stopping in his hair. “your pride is your strength, for darcy it’s a flaw he has to overcome.”

he was quite content with your answer, settling back into your lap and closing his eyes again. you continued reading.

“‘my affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.’”


End file.
